For You, Nami
by Harta
Summary: During Valentine's Day, Nami gets a little surprise from her oddball captain. Includes some Franky/Robin.


**A/N:** First LuNa fanfic.

**Disclaimer:** One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda who I swear will kidnap one day (or…adultnap. Okay, that sounded wrong.)

* * *

**For You, Nami**

* * *

"Happy Valentines day, guys!"

The Straw Hat pirates clapped their hands as their captain announced the day's celebration. Oh Valentines Day, hurrah. Truth be told, the only person actually enjoying it was Sanji. And Luffy, since there was free chocolate.

The ship was decorated with valentine decorations. Frilly ribbons and streamers with hearts invaded the hallways and cabins, and somebody even stuck a love arrow through Sunny's head. Poor, poor Sunny. The lawn was strewn with all those valentine jazz that the author isn't in the mood to describe in detail. It seemed as if the only thing left untouched was Nami's tangerine bushes, which she made sure to have patrolled 24/7.

Now they stood in the dining room. Girls on one side and the boys on the other.

Nami tugged at the hem of her red dress. It was a sort of fashion statement thing that Sanji had them do, for the girls to wear their best dresses and the boys to wear tuxedos (plus ties). Despite the situation, Nami had to admit, everyone did look really nice that certain day.

Luffy was grinning as he held up his wine glass. They all did the same, ready for a toast. As they did so, Nami felt a bit stupid. She didn't see much of a point in it all, that Valentines Day. Unless there was money involved. Hmm… Speaking of which, it _was_ possible to somehow charge the crew (except Robin) a high tax for the party that they had wasted precious Berry on. Though it actually was only Sanji who bought all of the frilly decorations, with his own money. So she couldn't really charge him could she? Or…could she…?

A smirk came to her face. Sanji saw her from across the table, and his eye exploded into a heart. "Ahh, my Nami-swan is enjoying the party~?" he said with a sigh.

"Yes…" Nami said, her eyes changing as well. But instead of a heart, it was replaced with Berry signs. "Of course I am."

"My happiness cannot be expressed in words!" Sanji cried, throwing up his hands in gratitude. "This day cannot get any better~!" Suddenly, a whiskey bottle was chucked at him, shattering against his skull. With a perverted expression still plastered on his face, he crumpled to the floor.

"It just did," Zoro said, taking a chug of wine from a bottle he did _not_ shatter.

"GYAAAAAAH!" Chopper shrieked, taking in the scene of Sanji's blooded form. "D-D-D-DOCTOOOOOR!"

Usopp whacked the reindeer upside the head. "That's you! Go heal him."

"Oh right! Help me, Usopp!"

"Geez…" Franky said, shaking his head as he watched his two friends fuss over the cook. "You guys really can't be handled."

"But it sure makes a fine atmosphere, doesn't it?" Robin commented with a smile. Nami turned to look at her and realized that Franky and Robin had been stealing secret glances at each other. Hm. So maybe it wasn't just Sanji and Luffy who were enjoying the party.

"Yohoho~Let us sing a song before bringing out the presents," Brook chimed in as he walked over to the grand piano at the end of the room. He held up his boney hands and began to play.

The song he played was a romantic one. Happy, yet said. As his long fingers descended and ascended upon the keyboards, striking each melody and harmony note, bringing out the beautiful sounds that were music, each and every one of the Straw Hats couldn't help but to shut up and listen. Though there were no lyrics, they could see that there was a story. It started out happy, then lowered into a sad and mysterious change of scenes, then slowly but gradually, the happiness fought back and continued. When the song ended, Brook began from the beginning again, this time softer. "So?" he asked, glancing over his shoulder to look at his nakama. "How was it, everyone?"

"SUGOI, BROOK!" Luffy said with a wide grin.

"It was nice," Zoro said as he chugged down more sake.

"Beautiful," Nami said, smiling.

"That was awesome, Brook!" Usopp said, flashing a thumbs up at the skeleton.

"Me…Mellorine…" Sanji said as he fought to regain consciousness.

"You struck the melody and harmony just right," Robin said with her trademark smile. "I love it, skeleton-san."

"IT-IT…IT WAS JUST PLAIN SUPERRRR, AFRO-BRO!" Franky blubbered as he wiped away the manly tears that streamed down his cheeks. "I…I'M NOT CRYING!"

Finally Sanji woke up with his head covered in huge bandages. He tore it away from his eye and shot daggers at Zoro. "MARIMO! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

Zoro lifted an eyebrow as he continued to chug. "What was what for?"

"That bottle you threw at me!"

"Oh. You don't need to thank me."

"WHO'S THANKING YOU?"

"Stop fighting," Nami cut in. "Luffy wants to make the toast."

"Haiiii, Nami-swaaaaan~!" Sanji agreed as he swooned. Usopp helped him to his feet. Chopper pulled out a chair and hopped onto it so that he could see all his friends from over the table.

"Yosh, everyone!" Luffy said, yet again holding up his glass. "Today we celebrate Thanksgiving!"

"Valentines Day," chimed the entire crew.

"Today we celebrate Valentines Day!" Luffy said.

"Correct," chimed the entire crew.

Luffy grinned. "So, let's all have lots of fun and eat lots of food! Cheers!"

"_Cheers!"_

After the clinks of glass, Sanji announced that it was time for the present giving. Nami and Robin were literally showered with boxes of chocolate, flowers, and animal dolls from the blonde cook. The others just gave normal and cheap bars of chocolate. As Nami handed over a 10 Berry box of minted chocolates for Usopp and a cotton candy shaped like a heart to Chopper, she realized that Franky and Robin disappeared off somewhere. Hm. Curious. Maybe if she followed after them…she could blackmail Franky later and use it for her own needs? Fufufu…

"Nami."

As someone called her name, Nami's train of thoughts crashed into a wall. She glanced up from Chopper to come face to face with Luffy, who was grinning from ear to ear like a monkey receiving a banana. (No pun intended). He had on a snazzy tuxedo, which she had to admit, actually looked rather nice on him. At least it made him look more tidy.

Nami couldn't help but smile as she looked into the large, bright eyes of her captain. "Did you like the three boxes of chocolate I gave you, Luffy?"

"Sure did!" the rubber boy answered, picking his nose right in front of her. Nami scowled. Ergh. "But!" Luffy continued. "It wasn't enough! I'm still hungry! Can I have more some more, plea—"

_Whack!_

"YOU SELFISH BASTARD!" Nami yelled as she hit him. Luffy nearly crashed to the floor on impact, but he regained his balance and shoved a heart-shaped box to her face.

"For you!" he said, still grinning though sprouting a large bruise on his head.

Nami blinked. "For me?" And all of the other crewmates just gave her small little chocolate bars…but this was a large heart-shaped box with a rose and red ribbon pinned to it. It looked expensive too. She held out her hand and wrapped her fingers around it. "Really?"

Luffy help up his thumb. "Really! Heehee!"

"Th…Thank you…" Nami said as she stared at the present in her hands. Curious, she undid the ribbon and opened the box. Inside was a large heart-shaped chocolate, sketched with little hearts and cupids to decorate it. In the middle were the words _"I Love You."_

Nami's eyes went wide. L…Love? Her Captain? Luffy? To her? She glanced up to look at him. He had to be kidding. Though she felt something…Some emotion was filling up her beating heart. Her cheeks went red. She had to wait a few seconds till she was able to talk. "Re…Really?"

What Luffy said next was enough to make her faint with joy. Luffy smiled before saying: "Really!"

Nami's mouth felt open. She clutched the chocolate to her chest. This…this was real. She couldn't believe that this was Luffy—Monkey D. Luffy, her captain and the boy who had saved her so many times—telling her that he loved her. She shut her eyes, trying to calm down her hard beating heart. She was…so, so happy.

"Luffy…" she said, her face burning as she thought of what she was about to say. Her confession. "I…I also…I also lo—"

"OI, LUFFY!" interrupted a shout from across the table. Nami shut her mouth, cut off.

"LUFFY!" the same voice yelled again. Nami looked up to see Luffy staring at Zoro, who held up a heart shaped chocolate furiously at him. That chocolate…_was the same one she was holding!_

"Zoro?" Nami exclaimed.

"What is _this_ supposed to mean?" the swordsman said while chucking the heart at Luffy. Luffy caught it and threw it back.

"What does what mean?" Luffy asked, confused.

"The 'I Love You'!" Zoro pointed to the chocolate heart and the words embedded onto it. "The stupid cook is laughing at me because of it!"

"It's just…it's just…Hahahaha!" Sanji giggled, holding onto his stomach.

Zoro chucked another bottle at him. This time Sanji dodged it. "Shut up!"

Nami was turning her head left and right as if watching a tennis match, from Luffy to Zoro and to Luffy again. What the heck was going on here?

"I don't understand what you guys are saying but…" Luffy grumbled as he dug into his pockets and pulled out more boxes of the same heart-shaped "I love you" chocolates. Nami felt her jaw drop and hit the ground as he tossed them to each and every one of the Straw Hat pirates (except Robin and Franky, who still hadn't returned yet). "I got these all for you! As a thank you present for all you've done for me!"

"Yeah but…" Usopp muttered, scratching his head. "Why 'I love you'?"

"'I love you?'" Luffy asked, tipping his head to the side, puzzled. "What does that mean?"

_THUD._

"Gaah! Nami!"

"Nami?"

"Nami-chwan, what's wrong?"

"OI! NAMI!"

Nami heard and felt her friends crowding around her where she passed out on the floor. Her eyes were closed and she appeared to have been twitching.

"Nami! Nami!" There was that one voice that always stood out from the rest. Then there was the poking on her cheek. "Nami! Nami! NAMI!"

Nami's eyes flew open and she saw Luffy's face, a few inches above her. The worried and concerned expressions of the crew were clear as they knelt down besides her next to Luffy. He was way too close. She felt the blood rise to her head as she formed her fingers into a peace sign and stabbed Luffy in the eyes with it.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAH!" Luffy clamped his hands over his eyes and fell back. Everyone let out sighs of relief and headed back to the table to continue the party.

Nami climbed to her feet, still twitching. She saw Luffy give her a confused look then he whirled around to join the others. Robin and Franky came back, smiling and laughing. She watched as the crew started partying again, with Brook continuing his romantic love song on the piano.

Nami let out a groan that might have been a sigh. She stared at the chocolate that she still held clutched in her hands. She felt a tear run down her cheek. She grasped the heart-shaped chocolate with both hands and snapped it in half.

A voice behind her called: "Nami?"

Nami glanced over her shoulder. It was Luffy. Again. Nami turned away, her blood boiling. "Leave me alone…" she mumbled, her hands balled into fists, crushing the chocolate in her hands.

Luffy frowned. "You don't like the present I gave you?"

"I…I…" Nami felt like an idiot. Why was she getting all worked up for? Was she actually hoping for her captain to…to have special _feelings_ for her, or…or something?

Luffy blinked and pursed his lips. Nami kept her eyes on the floor. What could he possibly want? He already broke two of her hearts already…

Suddenly something dropped onto her head with rough force. Nami let out a small gasp as she looked up to see Luffy holding his straw hat firmly onto her orange hair, a serious expression on his usually playful face.

Nami was more than confused. "Lu…Luffy?"

"Nami."

He said her name strong and firm.

Nami felt her heart pick pace again and bang hard against her chest. This...This was…

Not having any time to react, Luffy dug into his pockets and brought out a rose. It was red, the color of the vest he usually wore. And when he brought it close enough to her nose, Nami saw that it smelled of tangerines. That was…odd. And rather unusual. But thoughtful.

Still Nami couldn't say anything as Luffy finally dropped his other hand from the straw hat that now rested on her head. Slowly and shaking a bit, Nami reached over and took the rose from him. She held it next to the giant chocolate heart he had given her, sending out a pleasant scent of chocolate and oranges. Carefully, she took a bite out of the candy that she had crushed just a few moments ago. It was delicious.

A giant grin came to her captain's face.

Finally Nami found her voice. "Luffy…"

He interrupted her. Luffy took three steps back and held out his hand. "Let's dance, Nami!"

She stared. Did some more staring.

Then Nami let out a loud, hearty laugh. She wiped her eyes and placed the large chocolate on the table before taking Luffy's hand.

The two danced like the inexperienced dancers they were. They tripped over each other's feet and bumped into food and walls but they kept on smiling as they held on to each other. Sooner or later all the crew members joined in the dancing— Franky with Robin, Usopp with Chopper, and Zoro with Sanji (who were doing a rather violent round of tango). Brook stayed at his station, joyfully playing the piano with a couple "yohohoho!"s. The sad part of the song was over and now replaced with the happy.

As Nami danced with Luffy, with the rose held between her teeth, she knew that her captain was full surprises.

And much, much more.

* * *

**_end_**

* * *

**A/N:** At first, I was going to end it with Nami breaking the chocolate heart in half and Luffy going off to stuff his face with candy…but I felt so sorry for her and Luffy was just way too pathetic ._. So I thought to have a nice and fluffy ending and keeping the romance realistic enough for our two awesome pirate friends :)

Reviews would make my day.


End file.
